


Temple of Love

by ukenceto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, FFXV kinkmeme, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukenceto/pseuds/ukenceto
Summary: Nyx and Libertus get cornered in a cave system during a battle and have some fun while waiting for the reinforcements to arrive. *** Written for a prompt of LJ's FFXV Kinkmeme round 5***





	Temple of Love

  
***  
  
Libertus cursed as he ran, before tossing his axe and warping right after Nyx, the sparks left behind the only thing distracting the giant daemon which was currently chasing them.  
  
"Bloody hell-" falling down on his knees, he fought the bile that was rising in his throat, trying to shake down the post-warp effects. The daemon's roar shook the ground, showing the creature had realized its prey had somehow gotten away again.  
  
"Come on big guy, we gotta move it before this thing gears up for another round!" Nyx took Libertus' arm and half-pushed him, half-pulled him in the direction of the tall cliffs on their left side. He knew another warp was out of the question, least he wished his friend to curse him up along with the daemon, the niffs and the rest of the squad they had somehow gotten separated from a while back.  
  
They made it to a deep crack that ran through the rocks just as the daemon began spewing a poisonous cloud of green fumes and acid that spread out in the valley behind them. Not wasting any time looking back, they continued deeper into the natural cavern, making sure to put as much distance between themselves and the beast's range of attack. It was too big and bulky to squeeze in after them, but the chemicals it released were spreading like thick steam in the air.  
  
"A simple recon mission, my ass. I really wanna know where's the captain getting his damn intel from." As they walked further into the tunnels, signs of people's activity around started to show. Libertus almost tripped over the raised rails which seemed to start from nowhere, rusty and hard to see in the dusk.  
  
"Telling me about it… second time we're outnumbered in the field this month." Nyx agreed and summoned a small flame in his palm, enough to brighten the darkness without making their presence obvious. "But keep it down, we don't know who else might be here." He whispered while taking a better look at their surroundings. Few metal carts lay overturned to the side of another tunnel, and marks in the Niflheim speech were etched into the walls. 

Not few minutes had passed when faint footsteps echoed somewhere behind. After sharing a look, Nyx and Libertus went into one tunnel which seemed to go further down, hoping to remain unnoticed.  
  
"Maybe it's Pelna and the others – they could have seen the ruckus with the daemon-" Libertus mused, but before he could say anything else, the floor gave up under his feet, sending him crashing down.  
  
"Lib!" Nyx called in a hushed whisper, standing to the side of the newly opened hole, few rotten off wood boards showing it must have been covered up long ago. He dropped his hand down, trying to get the light of the flame to reveal more of what laid bellow.  
  
"I'm fine. But not gonna make it out the same way I came in." Libertus dusted off his knees as he rose back on his feet, looking up at Nyx and then around. He was in what appeared to be a small empty room carved into the rock, the ceiling high above.  
  
The mechanical march of niff troopers echoed through the corridor they'd just left and Nyx made up his mind, jumping down before Libertus could protest. Quickly pressing his friend to the wall, Nyx stood in the dark quietly, waiting for a sign that the enemy might have found their position.  
  
Libertus could hear each breath Nyx took, that's how close they had gotten. Always did, somehow, it was like an instinct to them both at that point - of having each other's backs no matter what. Of keeping each other's safe since they were but kids fearlessly jumping into Galahd canyon's fast waters.  
  
Hand skidding over the wall slowly, Libertus absentmindedly brushed his fingers over Nyx's own in a reassuring touch. He knew had there been light, he would've been able to see Nyx looking back at him, lips curved in a grin.  
  
After a long moment, the footsteps above appeared to go away, letting them take a breath of relief. When there was no longer any sound apart from the quiet drops of water somewhere in the stone room, Nyx conjured the flame again.  
  
"Okay, so we might have just ran into the wrong hideout. Let's see if we can call for backup." He tapped his earpiece, listening intently to the broken up connection for a moment before speaking. "Ulric, Nyx. Control, requesting assistance at ground zero on this comm's location. Confirmed presence of hostiles in the area, code D and code N, exact numbers unknown. Proceed with caution, over."  
  
_'Copy that. We're detecting one more Glaive signature with you, is that everyone at the location?'_ The static was bad enough to distort the voice until neither Libertus nor Nyx could've recognized whose it was, but at least it came through nonetheless.  
  
"Positive, control." Nyx replied, knowing Lib's com had taken some damage and could only receive and not transmit messages.  
  
_'We're hot all over, so back-up won't be there in some while. You'll have to sit tight for a couple of hours until a unit can reallocate. Are you able to hold position?'_  
  
Rolling his eyes, Nyx looked at Libertus and lifted his shoulders. Luck wasn't on their side today.  
  
"We'll have to make a do, control. Don't forget us though."  
  
_'We won't. Control out.'_

***  
  
  
"So." Given that there wasn't really anything in the room, Libertus sat down on the ground, back resting against the cold stone wall. "Now what?"  
  
"We catch our breath. Hope nothing creepy crawls out of the caves, or the niffs get more thorough in their search." Sighing, Nyx sat next to Libertus, letting his head drop on his friend's shoulder. As the high from the recent battle began to subside, he felt the ache of a long day settling into his muscles. He knew they had both taken some hits today, especially with the last daemon's tough armor which had caused Nyx to lose balance while warping, and land into the creature's attacks several times.  
  
"You think the rescue team can make it, though? Sounded like we're not the only ones in trouble." Libertus asked, watching the mesmerizing dance of the little flame in Nyx's hand, his agile fingers playing with it like a trickster with a coin.  
  
"'Course they can. I bet Crowe will be there too, and with a strong mage like her they'll have that daemon all gift-wrapped." Looking up at Libertus, Nyx frowned as he saw the long gash over his cheek. Fumbling around the many layers of his uniform, he pulled out a handkerchief and took Libertus' chin in hand. "You're all bloodied up. Here, stay put."  
  
"I'm fine, ouch-" Libertus watched as Nyx cleaned up his wound with an intent expression. "Gonna kiss it better too?" He teased, winking at Nyx.  
  
"Maybe, now that you won't smell like dried blood." Nyx leaned in, brushing his lips against Libertus' cheekbone. "All good now…" He whispered, trailing few soft kisses down to the corner of Libertus' lips before pulling back.  
  
Libertus knew that despite the fact they were both soldiers for so many years, Nyx despised the metallic stench of blood. He'd told Libertus It seeped into his mind and brought forth dreams that reminded him of things he'd rather not think of, of the family he'd lost back in Galahd. Of way too many days spend in hospital beds, where either of them would be recovering from injuries after less fortunate missions.  
  
At least there was the magical flame to bring some faint light in the room now, or Libertus felt the darkness could suffocate him, the impending weight of who knows how much ground and rocks right above their heads. Brushing a hand over his eyes, he tried to derail that train of thought before it could consume his mind further. Instead, he pressed closer to Nyx, until their thighs were touching and rested his arm over his friend's shoulders.  
  
"You know, given that we'll be here for a while… Perhaps we could do something more fun than just sit and wait." Trailing his free hand on Nyx's thigh, Libertus pressed his face into the crook of his neck, kissing a spot right under the collar of Nyx's armor. It was one he knew carried a purple mark he'd left there just that morning, and teasingly nibbled on the skin again.  
  
"Yeah? Not sure if that's a very safe idea but…" Unsheathing one of his Kukris, Nyx left it on the floor, in easy arm's reach before turning towards Libertus. "A compelling one nonetheless." Their bodies already slotting together comfortably, with ease Nyx knew came of having done that the most of their lives – sleeping next to each other at night was a habit they've had since childhood. Only at one point, it had become more than that; there wasn't really a clear indicator to separate the moment when cuddling had evolved into curious, shy touches and then as the years went, to something more defined, full of desire.  
  
He'd memorized Libertus' body like his own, could rest against him instantly, find a place in his arms. They'd do that sometimes, on the way home after a long mission – fall asleep or just recharge, entangled together like twins in the womb. It was easy to do even now, amidst the enemy lines, to slide down from the cold wall and lay over Libertus' body, seeking his warmth, his touch.

 

***

 

 

For a long while they simply stay like that, enjoying the closeness. Arms wrapped over Nyx's back, Libertus runs his fingers through Nyx's hair, massages the nape of his neck. Feels him slowly unwind, the tension leaving his body bit by bit, until he's pliant and relaxed, until there are lips pressing insistently over the scrape of Libertus' stubble, finding his own in the dark.

 

Nyx always tastes like something sweet, Libertus could never quite figure it out. But it was a taste he is addicted to, unique and memorable and one that always left him with the memory of ozone, of thunder over his skin, electrifying. They part for a breath but he cannot stay so for long, seeks more, needs more – plays with Nyx's full bottom lip, worries it between his teeth, deepens the kiss again. Nyx has gone restless atop him, hips moving in little circles, hands clutching Libertus' biceps, skidding down his torso, gripping his thick thighs until he was certain there'd be bruises left in their wake.

 

"How do you always make me lose it so fast…" Nyx mumbled against his ear, over the expanse of his neck, leaving wet kisses over pale skin, wishing he could mark Libertus where everyone would see, but knowing he could not. It was frustrating and the fact they couldn't even remove their clothes in case something interrupted them didn't leave him with the option of enjoying the rest of Libertus' body either.

 

"Could ask you the same… Do I even say how many times we almost got caught having a quickie in the locker rooms because _someone_ is too damn irresistible for their own good?" Grinning, Libertus brought his hands to Nyx's ass and squeezed, chuckling at the moan that earned him. Hand running further down, Libertus pushed his fingers between the plump cheeks, rubbing and teasing Nyx through his pants.

 

"Mmh…  Not fair-" Not to stay far behind, Nyx brought their lips back together and let his hand sneak to the bulge he felt pressed against his front. Much like himself, Libertus was already hard enough for Nyx to make the outline of him through the cloth. He considered just keeping that up, but as pleasurable as rutting together was, it was going to make a mess in the end. Plus, there were more things they could do, even in a limited situation such as that.  "Give me a sec." 

 

Nyx pushed himself up on one arm for long enough to unzip his trousers and tug his underwear out of the way, before doing the same with Libertus. He licked his lips as he saw Libertus' dick jutting up towards his belly, feeling his own twitch in interest. Yeah, definitively a _lot_ more they could do…

 

"Come here." Libertus pulled him in, arm wrapped over his waist. The motion brought their dicks flush together, and made them both curse. "That's good…" Hand finding Nyx's dick, Libertus stroked up and down the shaft a couple of times, thumb brushing over the head, playing with Nyx's foreskin. There was already a hint of moisture there and Libertus brought his hand up to his mouth briefly, lapping at his finger, Nyx's taste spreading over his tongue.

 

" _Fuck_ , Lib..." Nyx gasped at the sight, burying his face in Libertus' chest. This was nothing new of course, but every action Libertus did that showed how much exactly he was enjoying Nyx never failed to make his heart pound. Feeling as if there was the bass of an EDM concert in his chest, Nyx gripped Libertus' hair tightly, the way he knew the other liked. Hand joining the party down south, he let his gasps muffle into Libertus' chest while he jerked him off in return.

 

He never could quite wrap his hand fully around Libertus' grit, and it got him thinking of how good it felt when Libertus stretched him up as they fucked, of how it made his jaw ache and tears well up in his eyes when he took him in his mouth. Nyx realized he couldn't think any of those things about somebody else, but when it came to Libertus, he had it bad. He wanted more, wanted all Libertus could give him. So while it felt really damn good to relish in the simplicity of giving each other a hand now and then, it wasn't going to be enough this time.

 

 

 

***

 

 

  
"Nyx…" Bringing their foreheads together, Libertus placed open mouthed kisses on Nyx's lips, over the bridge of his nose, the edge of his jaw.  
  
He's getting closer and Nyx realizes in fact they both are, it can be quite the thing sometimes, how the danger of being caught or being in a rush can get them off as if they were horny teenagers. So he stills his hand, feels Libertus' rhythm father as well, a pair of bright green eyes looking up at him in confusion. Instead of replying, he untangles his hand from Libertus' hair and with a last kiss, shuffles down his body, already missing the hot touch of a palm wrapped around his length.  
  
Glancing up, he kisses the exposed strip of skin on Libertus' belly before settling between his legs more comfortably, hoisting up Libertus' thighs over his shoulders. And then he's taking Libertus' dick in his mouth, relaxing his jaw and hollowing out his cheeks. Wastes no time to swallow him down to the root, feeling the blunt head press against his throat, pushing further down. A sharp tang pleasure twists down his spine, and he moans as Libertus thrusts his hips up. His lungs ache for air but it feels good and Nyx stays so a moment longer before finally pulling back up, lips spit-shiny and reddened, kissing the head of Libertus' dick.  
  
"Hell, you're so good… So hot like that Nyx..." Libertus sounds breathless, as if he'd been running, face flushed red. He combs back the stray hair which had fallen over Nyx's forehead, fingers grazing encouragingly over his scalp as his other hand plays with Nyx's lips, forefinger brushing the little tattoo under his eyelid.  
  
Nyx looks away, almost bashful at the praise, and swallows hard as he sees a fat droplet of precum roll down Libertus's dick, before following its moist trail with his tongue, the bitter, heady taste filling his senses and turning him on even more. He takes Libertus's whole length again, eyes closing in concentration, trying to keep a steady rhythm as Libertus' hips jerk underneath him, chasing the wet heat of his mouth. Nyx loves the taste of him, the musky smell all around, the weight of his thighs over his shoulders. The ability to give him pleasure and to bring him over the edge.  
  
"Hey- I'm… I'm close-" Libertus says in warning even though Nyx rarely pulls back. He watches himself disappear over and over between Nyx's lips, enjoys the blissed-out look crossing his features. Pulls lightly at his hair as his hips snap up, the motion almost out of his control at that point. And then Nyx is looking up, stormy blue gaze meeting his eyes and Libertus lets go with a muffled groan. He stills, feeling himself twitch and spent his seed in Nyx's mouth, feels Nyx swallow him up. "Ha-ah…"  
  
Tossing an arm over his eyes, Libertus takes few deep breaths, waiting for his racing heart to ease up. He glances through his fingers at Nyx who's resting against his thigh, sees the tip of a tongue flicking between his lips.  
  
"Come here…" He beckons with a lopsided grin as Nyx climbs over him. "Further up." He accentuates his words with a pat to Nyx's butt, until he's got him right where he has to be – sitting atop Libertus' chest. Thighs spread out and framing his head, hands resting back on his chest, dick above Libertus' face. "Mmm, look how wet you've gotten…"  
  
Truly, Nyx's dick was glistening with precum, and Libertus eagerly dragged his tongue over the tip, down the length and back up, paying attention to the spot right under the crown that could make Nyx shiver with pleasure. And so he does, rocking back and forth over Libertus' chest, dick brushing against the prickle of his stubble and making him unable to hold back a moan.  
  
One hand gripping Nyx's ass, Libertus held the base of his dick with the other, guiding it up and over his beard again, delighted at how the sensation appeared to take Nyx apart by the second. He alternated it with sucking him up, sloppy and needy like a man starved, unable to get enough of the taste of Nyx's skin and come. A hand weaved its way into his hair and pulled hard, and in the next instant, Nyx was coming in hot ropes all over his lips and chin.  
  
"Lib…" Looking down with half-lidded eyes, Nyx traced his fingers into the mess he'd made, before dipping them in Libertus' mouth, who took them in without hesitation, sucking and licking the skin clean.  
  
Suddenly, loud footsteps echoed from above, startling them both.  
  
Quickly pulling apart and getting their pants up, they reached for their weapons, both falling silent and ready for battle, despite the sated pleasure running sluggish through their veins.  
  
A light shone in through the hole at the ceiling, followed by a familiar face, one as if framed by a fiery red halo.  
  
"If you two have finished getting it on, can we move it sometime this week maybe?"  
  
Sharing a glance, Nyx and Libertus groaned at the same time.

" _Tredd!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ;)
> 
> PS:  
> If you like Libertus/Nyx, please consider participating in the ship week which will be held on 4th-10th of December on tumblr!  
> https://libnyxweek.tumblr.com/post/166292151134/hello-everyone-so-the-time-has-come-and-here-it


End file.
